stick_empiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Stratergy Against Different Types of Massers
This Page is welcome for different types of Stratergy. Give Yourself the Credit. Note from Daltonwarrior: My strats are how to deal with huge late game armies that the enemy has that consists of one unit (the unit being massed). My armies are specialized to deal with these huge massed armies. Swordwrath Massers Zalanums Stradgy FOR ORDER make 12 archdion 2 magikill at least 6 speartons and 6 merics set up miner wall have speartons sheild wall on top cast exploosions and eletric wall archers can kill all survoirs. the rest of the units are up to you. FOR CHAOS make 2 medusas and 12 juggerknights any none miner pop space should be bombers posion the area where you intend to fight to weaken the swordwrath with medsa this is all medusa is used for keep your bombers at your base don't let them be seen set up the fight like this p = posion puddle j = jugger knights s = swordwrath j p sssss j p sssss Once the swordwrath hit the posion use chage to stun some now chage with the bombers as thier grouped up togherter to blow them all to bits. simsim40's Stratergy Get Albowtrosss with Blazing Bolts. If the opponent retreats get a magikill with all abilities at destroy him. Note: Swordwrath massers are usually Noobs who just finished Stick War 2. Daltonwarrior's strategy Get all 3 castle archers, resillience, and 2 walls. On MASSIVE swordwrath massers get 10 allbowtross and 3 magikill. Be defensive. Spearton Massers Summary Spearton massers go for the statue. its worth noteing if they don't surrender after a failed attack their probaly giant massing Here is a video on how to stop spearton massers. www.stickempires.com/play?replay=replay1786402&version=1.66 Choose the ckristopher. Ok, REMEMBER, SPEARTON MASSERS 'ONLY ATTACK THE STATUE.' That kind of strategy is annoying to those who are non-massers which are fair players. If you hate massers, join the clans like Team Zenith, Peak of Potencia, etc. So, build 12 speartons (actually, this is my strategy) then 3 merics, magikills, and castle archers. Also remember to protect and control your magikill because the electric wall damage the speartons for about 2 bars. 3 magikills with electric wall equals to 6 bars. Also resilence your statue so that the statue will hold for a long time. Place 3 castle archers so that the speartons die fast because of splash damage. MAKE MINERS FIGHT TOO so they can help the speartons. So the opponent has 2 options; 1. The opponent will retreat. 2. The opponent will continue or surrender. If he choose no.1, Bring a scout (swordwrath or anything else). Then if the opponent's army is weak, its up to you to attack or rebuild your army. =) OK. Thats how to fight spearton massers. P.S. Dear Admins, If there's something wrong, please edit for the viewers. Please erase this letter if the section is finalize because this section can be edited. Thanks, A wikia contributor :) Daltonwarrior's strategy Get 2-3 magikill and all 3 castle archers. They deal splash damage and are very useful. Then train about 5 shadowrath with Shinobi Level 2 and 5 allbowtross with Blazing Bolts. Shadowrath deal high damage and Allbowtross penetrate armor. Have all miners fight when they target statue, and build walls. Killerleng3's strategy Get 4 magikill and all castle acher. built 2 wall and get 5 spearton doing sheild wall. Get 6 Allbowtross with Blazing blot. That way the speartons have to pass the 2 walls and the spearton wall. Have the miners fight with Miner Hustle. Zalanums plan order With this stradgy you can kill all the speartons before they reach the statue once you figure out their massing make 6 speartons and 2 wall set up a spearton wall right on the miner wall build 2 magikill with upgrades 4 merics and the rest swordwrath with rage the speartions have to kill the your speartons before they can attack the miner wall Sheild bash the spearton hoard when they attack cast all spells and attcke with raged swordwrath go for the statue now. Zalanum plan chaos Make 24 bombers fill up your other pop with 1 medusas to spary posion to marrwaki for hells fist 2 giants to stun 6 speartons at once 4 juggerknights for damage along with upgraded crwlers buy statue heatlh when they charge retreat the bombers send out bombers when their grouped up now take down surviores and the statue. Army speeds If your army is slower than the enemy speartons you don't want to have to chase after them. If you suspect the enemy is massing speartons for a statue attack then buy and place miner walls and buy at least one castle archer. If you can afford to keep a mage at your base this can also be very helpful. Do use your miners to defend your statue Do buy resilience Do buy AoE Do buy walls Do press on with your main army, they have only miners protecting themselves too, and chances are because they turtled in base your army should deal much more damage. Don't waste your time chasing after the speartons, compared to Giants and Magikill speartons move very fast. On a map like greenhills you won't even get there in time. Shadowrath Massers Summary by Zalanum A shadowrath masser is someone who has overestimated the value of shinobie level 2. They can only really only due well against giant massers and slow massers of magic units. Its worth note if you have the statue upgraded and 3 castel arches you can kill 20 shadowrath before halve the statues health is taken. don't bother making loan magikills marrowaki medusas or merics as they are merely instantly killed assanation targets. Create Allbowtross with Blazing Bolts to kill them instantly. Daltonwarrior's strategy Get 2 walls so your giants will be spared 4 shinobi. Remember to play defensively against all massers EXCEPT giant massers. Research all 3 castle archers. Train 8-9 allbowtross or more if you have pop room. Buy resillience. Buy 3 giants to stall and waste all the enemies shinobi on. Garrison miners just in case on sight. DO NOT PLAY OFFENSIVELY. You will be crushed if you do. When you have killed all or only few survive, train a few speartons and merics to tank castle archers and then crush the enemy. There is another strat on hit-and-run cloakers. Go allbows with blazing bolts ALL THE WAY. Yes, all the way: mass them. Now just build walls and castle archers and turtle your miners. When he runs to the statue, you'll most likely kill him with so many allbows. Buy resilience. Then buy a few speartons and merics and speartons to tank castle archers (sacrifice allbows if you have to). Zalanum's stradagy Due to how long it takes to make a shadowrath army I suggest rushing with speartons as they will survie stealh attacks and can withstand castel archers. If you want do something else remeber shadowrath massers are useally hit and run with cloaked attacks. Shadowrath problay can't grow past 15 in numbers (they need miners to) I sugget going on the offencive with large numbers of swordwrath and archidions and six speartons this will stop them from getting tower spawn witch they need to win note you will need the speartons to absorb damage from castel archers. If you use chaos save your main assult froces and send out lots of bombers to kill rather low heath shadowrath. Archidon Massers Ckristopherjames IDEAS Ok,they will most likely play defensivly so buy 5 speartons and a magikill,blast the archidon or poison them. should kill all of them. They ain't letting me blast them You're going to have to force them to run until they run out of space. On Grass hills this is extremely hard but on shorter maps you can simply chase them to their statue and force them to garrison the archers or get hit by a Spell caster. Spamming speartons can also be used if they don't try to take your statue and after chasing them you can sometimes just go for their statue. If they spam archers, dodge your spell casts and also set up defenses at base your only option is to force them to run out of space to run. Don't under estimate how much damage archers can do when kiting. Get a lot of tanky units if they have large numbers of Archers. Albowtross Massers Ckristopherjames IDEAS Create Enslaved Giants or Giants. Magikill with Electric wall and Explosion should also help. Zalanums Idea buy 2 magikills and as many speartons that you can control the mages and keep them in the middel of your army have speartons keep up sheild wall hit the allbow tross line with eletric wall on the front and behind The allbowtross l Eletric wall _ have it like this _l_ the allbowtross still take damage and will die before they can retreat in any direction your speartons should stop them from focus fireing on your magikill in time. Meric Massers meric masses usually build one giant to attck and lots of merics to make it invunreable so attack one meric at a time with all units to kill them all then slay the giant. Daltonwarrior's Strategy Build 7 shadowrath for inst-giant killing. Have swordwrath with rage and a few giants. Target one at a time. Enslaved Giant Massers Ckristopherjames IDEAS Create some Shadowraths then research Shinobi until it is level 2 then use it against the giants which will leave them with nothing. Bomber Massers simsim40's Stratergy If you figure out the opponent is a bomber masser then '''don't '''order any slow units stick to Swordwraths, Crawlers, Archidons and and shadowraths. Onc the opponent strikes garrison. Build miner walls and pray they don't break. After the blasts the masser will have few defences and will try to make more bombers. Make sure to finish him of right after the explostions. Daltonwarrior's strategy Build walls and at least 2 castle archers (make sure castle archers can kill bombers before they destroy walls). Make sure that area of effect won't effect your units behind it. Train a few speartons in shield wall to fortify your walls (make sure they're far ahead enough so the walls won't be affected, use shield bash if they target the wall), and it should keep small waves of bombers out temporarliy with your walls and castle archers. After that, train 2 magikill and have as many archidons as possible. If you're sure all he's doing is spamming bombers, don't bother researching poison. After he has low quantites of bombers that your speartons can withstand without shield wall and your archidons and magikill can quickly kill them, CHARGE AND DESTROY THE STATUE! Crawler Massers If they go early crawler mass,then research swordwrath with rage,if they go bombs get some archidons too. If they go late game,buy a magikill and either electric wall or blast them,it will kill on Impact. Juggerknight Massers Create some Allbowtross with '''Blazing Bolts or Eclipsors '''to finish them off instantly. Thats no good Juggerknight massers act like spearton ones they would destroy your statue before a flying unit could kill them all. Use any antispearton stradgys instead Daltonwarrior's strategy On the ones that attack your statue, research all 3 castle archers, walls and resillience. Train 2-3 magikill because their AOE and poison are useful. Then train 5 shadowrath with Shinobi 2 and 5 Allbowtross with Blazing Bolts. Have miners fight too. Dead Massers Create lots of Merics with cure, after that you may create some Archidons w/o Fire arrows or you can create some magikill with all his powers to kill them instantly. Daltonwarrior's strategy I always give strats on how to deal with MASSIVE massers. Train about 5 merics with cure and then train a line of allbowtross with blazing bolts and 2-3 magikill. Fill in any remaining pop space with Speartons. Eclipsor Massers You can train some GiantsWith Growth Level 2 ,Deads w/o Poison Guts,Archidons w/o Fire Arrows,Allbowtross w/o Blazing Bolts,Eclipsors or Magikill with all Abilities. any plans use to beat ablowtross work as well. Marrowkai Massers Zalanums stradgy send in cheap units to get them to use up their spells then attack. simsim40's Stratergy Marrowkai massers are the lamest. To defeat them get tons of Shadowrath and Stealth. Attack with all the Shadowrath. A massacre of bonemen will take place. Chaos Giant Massers Zalanums summary Any stradgy used against enslaved giants will work however its prefered you use speartons or juggerknights instead of swordwrath or crawlers Chaos giats do AOE damage that make them better a fighting lots of weak units worth noteing chaos dosen't have merics to heal giants in battle makeing them weaker you can also kite them. Medusa Massers BY Zalanum They most likey have 7 to 9 medusa 13 to 14 near games end (if they scarfice miners) and count on you building strong units like speartons shadowrath and jungernights they will also harass you to stop you from building a big enogh army so create a wall and repace it when needed build lots of archdions they will kill as many as their number when you attack so have around 4 for every 1 medusa you should be able to kill them all before petrifi recharges if medusa get close back away but stay in range all of this time build speartons and keep them garrisoned for an assut swordwrath massing won't work they will be stoned not to bad but the posion will kill your army before the last Medusa falls Daltonwarrior's strategy If there really are 13 to 14 Medusa, train about 5 giants, 12 archidons and a couple of merics with cure for giants. Kite poison and the Medusa will be outnumbered. Miner Massers Build a standard army of any units except enslaved giants or get 3 magikill or 3 marrowaki use any spells for magikill or just hells fist for chaos users to wipe them all out V Massers Funny132's Strategy Order Empire: A V's biggest weakness is hordes of weak units. Train a lot of swordwraths and use rage when needed. If, by any chance, your opponent clones their Vs, Make sure to target the real Vs as when they die, their clones die. Vs are weak to hordes, by the way, because their main ability, Possess, will do nearly nothing Chaos Empire: I haven't thought up a great strategy for this one, but whatever you do, don't use giants. The Vs will simply possess them. Elemental Empire: Use 2 Treatures and lots of Charrogs. I was once playing vs ardingordora and he used lots of Vs in his middle few attacks. I used 2 Treatures with fully upgraded scorplings and kept them safely at base. After I realised spamming treatures wasn't going to work, I started using lots of Charrogs. Tower spawn 2 + Lots of Charrogs + A few fire elementals + 2 Treatures = You have a good chance vs V massers. watch the replay: www.stickempires.com/play?replay=replay15606409&version=2.29